Imperfected
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: DoTM AU: She had been born and trained to kill, to see humans as nothing more than flawed beings. But when she begins to change her perspective on life, something else closer to home rises up to destroy that which she holds dear. IronhideXOC. Final chapter of my Imperfect Series.
1. Chernobyl

**Imperfected**

**Author's Note: **This is the final part of the "Imperfect" series. This takes place during Dark of the Moon. Since it has minor differences, it will be an AU story. I wanted so badly to finish this series, so here we are. That and the fact I have requests for sequels to my other fics as well. Truth be told, I already had plans for them, it's just a matter of getting them up.

_"So shall it be at the end of the world: the angels shall come forth, and sever the wicked from among the just, And shall cast them into the furnace of fire: there shall be wailing and gnashing of teeth."_

-Matthew 13:49-50

_"Every man dies - Not every man really lives."_

-William Ross Wallace

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

**Chernobyl**

_Hello. _

_My name... Well, I never really had one until today._

_I began my life the same as many humans do; inside a prison. Though instead of being born into freedom, I was born into servitude. A servitude that lasted for many years of bloodshed and fear. I was born into a world that I believed had no beauty, no joy...and no love. _

_Love..._

_Even today, I still do not entirely comprehend the word. I was bred to understand over millions of words, phrases and dialects, but the idea of love still confounds me. It eludes me, even when I have him by my side. Love...it's confusing. I understand many kill in its name, do anything for it and share their lives to protect it. It's amusing, really. It falls under the same evil as religion, money and power. So is love truly a good thing?_

_Despite these little doubts, I still felt happy._

_I was happy that I had someone who loved me. I was happy to be of service to the Witwicky family. I was happy to serve the Autobots. _

_It's a shame._

_If you believe that happiness lasts forever, then I'm afraid you're wrong. _

_And so was I._

Seeing Ironhide return from Iran to the NEST base was a welcoming sight for her.

Terra rarely showed much emotion around others, but for him, she always smiled and always felt contentment. Such a silly thing to feel for someone far from her species, but those thoughts no longer bothered her as much as they did before. Ironhide didn't care much for anything else as far as opinions went, so he didn't think of it if anyone gave them weird looks when she would touch him in his alt mode a certain way or held him in manners that didn't seem acceptable.

After Ironhide received proper scans and test runs, he rolled up to Terra who waited beside Dino. "You were busy," she remarked.

Ironhide chuckled. "Always."

Dino muttered something in Italian that made Terra glance down at him. "_C'è un problema_? (Is there a problem)?" she asked, in Italian.

Ironhide listened to Dino utter something else and Terra exhaled. "_Poi trovare un altro posto dove guardare_ (Then find somewhere else to look)."

Dino rolled away without further argument and called back to her in English now. "It's not right!"

Ironhide transformed and looked down at her with a knowing grimace. "Forgive Dino. He doesn't exactly like humans as much as some."

Terra chuckled somewhat. "It's quite alright. I don't either."

Ironhide stared at her before a smile touched his mouth plates. "Well, alright then."

O

There was a mission debriefing that involved traveling to Chernobyl later that day to which Terra attended. It was decided that she would be good to accompany them given her ability to exist in radioactive locations where the others could not. She was also rather pleased to be going to a place that carried such history to it.

"Chernobyl has a great deal of human history to it," Alexi told her, as they arrived at Pripyat, "Greater than most."

Terra smiled as they stepped out of their vehicles. She took a deep inhale and sighed, delighted by the taste of the radiated air. The NEST soldiers dressed themselves up in appropriate protective gear, but Alexi did not. He claimed that he did not require such, which intrigued Terra a bit.

"Sir, are you suicidal by chance?" she asked, as they moved through the amusement park.

Alexi stared at her gravely. "No. My time is soon to come anyway."

Terra frowned quizzically, but decided not to make it her business and scanned the entire perimeter with her goggles. Data streamed by of radiation levels, asbestos readings and various other collections of information that was of little importance. Her goggles also picked up bare tremors in the ground, causing her to pause and linger while the others advanced into the facility. Her goggles flashed a warning as the scanners struggled to pinpoint the source. Various indicators flashed and danced about.

**UNKNOWN SEISMIC TREMORS DETECTED **

**MAGNITUDE 1.4 **

**DEPTH 180.4 km**

The numbers of the distance began to dwindle rapidly and Terra looked up toward the facility, where the others had already entered. Her eyes widened as the goggles detected the source of the tremors, highlighting it in a bright red square with the word WARNING flashing over it. Something surfaced with a bellowing, metallic roar and her goggles switched to electromagnetic waves, depicting an enormous, serpentine creature breaching the facility.

Terra rushed toward its direction, entering an open field where Ukrainian soldiers and NEST were sprinting. Optimus was standing in a defensive position, his shield and sword raised, just as the creature disappeared into the ground.

"_Chy vse v poryadku_ (Is everyone alright)?" Terra asked a Ukrainian soldier.

The soldier nodded wearily, leaning on his knees.

"What was that thing?" Lennox demanded, looking up at Optimus.

Optimus straightened and flung his shield to the side. "That...was Shockwave."

"What was he after?" Terra asked.

Optimus knelt down in front of something and his optic shutters widened. "It...can't be."

The humans moved to see what he was staring at; it looked like a broken, metal sphere with various wires sticking out of it. Optimus picked it up in one hand, studying it with shock and awe. Terra tilted her head at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This is an engine part," Optimus told them, "To a long, lost Autobot ship."

Lennox was attempting to catch his breath. "What did he want with it?"

"I don't know." Optimus said. His optics narrowed in the same manner when he had been irritated with Simmons. "But I intend to find out."

O

Optimus had refused to speak to anyone upon returning, the precise opposite of what he had said. Terra was getting herself showered while the Autobots were properly checked on. When she was done, she stepped out into the hangar, just as others began to file in. They were dressed in suits and clean cut, not like the rough, rugged soldiers she was used to working with at this point. One of them was a woman who was arguing with her assistant and Lennox.

"CIA's up my ass about this mystery raid in the Middle East!" she snapped, "So it's time to come clean. Was a unit involved?"

Lennox scratched his chin. "Uh, I'm not sure ma'am."

"As director of National Intelligence, I'm a really big fan of intelligent answers."

"I really can't tell you definitively. These Autobots are like teenage kids, they like to sneak out of the house every once in a while."

The woman scowled and stopped, turning to face him. "Are you or are you not in charge?"

Terra approached with a look. "Excuse me. Is there a problem?"

The woman frowned at her. "Who's this?"

"This is Terra, Director Mearing," Lennox introduced, gesturing to Terra, "She's the one we talked about in the report."

"Ah," Mearing faced Terra now, "Yes. One of the...uh...NG Projects from 1970's." Her tone dripped with contempt now as she studied the woman. "The expired chew toy they used to send out on Special Ops missions." She looked at her assistant with a snort. "Did they tell us where the other ones are?"

"Ma'am..." Lennox started, grimacing.

"They're dead." Terra told her, briskly. She was not impressed with a human woman going about boasting her status in such a way. "It was causes done to them because of the very government they served."

"Oh." Mearing didn't seem so very sympathetic. "Well, how unfortunate. Excuse me."

Terra glared after her, watching as she approached Optimus. They began a conversation that Terra had no interest in. She wandered to the cafeteria while waiting for Ironhide to finish up what he was doing with the others. Feeling rather hungry, Terra decided to eat a small snack that consisted of a few well-filled sandwiches, a bowl of chicken soup and a steak.

"Terra?" Lennox stepped into the cafeteria, "Everything okay in here?"

"Yes," she replied.

Lennox took a spot across from her at the table. "Don't worry about Mearing. We always get ones like that."

"I'm not concerned with her."

"Oh. Good."

Terra glanced up a him. "I would like to visit Sam today."

Lennox looked a little surprised. "Sam?"

"Yes. It's been a while since I've seen him. I want to see if he's doing well."

Lennox didn't know if that was permitted, but the way Terra stared at him expectantly, he sighed and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

Terra smiled to herself and watched as Lennox walked away. It had been a few years since she last spoke with the Witwicky boy and it would be interesting to see him again.


	2. Job

**Job**

Terra waited at the bottom of the loft building and smiled when Sam permitted her inside.

"Terra!" Sam exclaimed, more excited to see her than she would have expected.

"Sam." she acknowledged.

Wheelie and Brains rolled over to see her and Wheelie groaned. "Ahh shit, it's the freak..." he muttered.

"Good to see you too, Wheelie," Terra said, with a chuckle.

Brains snickered and eyed Terra up and down. "I like 'em freaky!" he hissed, giggling, "Real freaky!"

Sam rolled his eyes and picked them both up. "Okay, out of the loft," he ordered, tossing them out onto the porch, "Out!" When he returned, he smiled at Terra. "So, what's it been like working for NEST? Is everything going okay? How about Bumblebee? Does he ask about me at all?"

"Everything's fine, Sam," Terra assured him, studying a table lamp, "I just came by to see how you're doing."

Sam wasn't acquiesced by this, but glanced at a wall clock and quickly gathered a business jacket from the couch. "I'm on my way to some job interviews. Because _one of us _saved the world numerous times and can't even get a job to save his life."

"Oh." Terra looked mildly surprised.

"Well, talk while we walk," Sam said, walking passed her, "I have to get going."

Terra followed him outside and the two stopped when they noticed the familiar faces of Sam's parents standing there, beside an enormous RV. Judy waved eagerly and called to him, but Sam slowly started to slink back behind Terra, hoping not to be seen.

"Sam!" Ron reprimanded, "Very funny..."

Sam poked his head out from behind Terra with a weak smile. "I missed you guys so much." he said, in a less-than convincing voice.

Terra and Sam walked over and Judy smiled at her. "Terra! It's been so long since we last saw you!" she said, embracing the woman, "How've you been?"

"I've been great, Miss Witwicky," Terra replied, smiling in return.

"And NEST life?" Ron inquired.

"The best I've seen so far. No recent murders."

The two Witwicky parents looked at Sam now. "Ooh! You're dressed up nice!" Judy gushed, "Off to your job?"

Sam smiled weakly. "Actually, off to my job interviews."

"Oh, that's good." Judy tried to be optimistic.

Ron didn't seem so. "That kinda sucks."

Terra smiled and glanced down, trying not to find amusement in Ron's words. Sam scowled indignantly. "It's a temporary thing!" he insisted, "You didn't come all the way to tell me it sucks. It doesn't suck! It's a working progress!"

Ron looked at Terra. "You've got a job," he affirmed.

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Then can you tell me why we put Sam through college if he can't find a job afterwards?" Ron asked.

"Mister Witwicky," Terra said, "The economy is bleak at best and finding a suitable job is a job in itself these days. Perhaps all Sam needs is a proper push in the right direction."

Sam shook his head angrily. "Terra's got a job because she's a trained government assassin! Of COURSE they're going to want her!" He looked at her, waving a finger before walking to the garage. "Cheating. I think it's cheating."

The three followed him.

"Sam, I think for a job interview that you should wear real pants," Judy suggested.

"I think for life, you should wear real pants." Sam muttered, opening the garage door.

What rested inside was a yellow and black Datsun in rather...humble condition. Its paint job was withered and chipped, the windows dirty and the tire caps scratched. Terra's brows went up and Judy and Ron eyed the car in surprise.

"Oh, what happened to Bumblebee?" Judy asked.

"He's off on his missions. I had to get this for backup." Sam told her, fidgeting with his keys.

"Your car has a job, huh?" Ron quipped.

Judy gave him a look. "Stop." She turned back to Sam as he started to get inside. "What does it change into?"

Sam's face was mildly red with embarrassment. "It doesn't change into anything. It's a collector's item, Ma. I got it for a steal," he told her, "It just needs some work. Trust me."

"Indeed." Terra added, touching the hood with one hand. "The Datsun is indeed a collector's relic. The name was created in 1931 by the DAT Motorcar Co. for a new car model, spelling it as 'Datson' to indicate its smaller size when compared to the existing, larger DAT car. In 1934, after Nissan Motor Co., Ltd. took control of DAT Motorcar Co., the last syllable of Datson was changed to 'sun', because 'son' also means 'loss' in Japanese, and also to honour the sun depicted in the national flag, hence the name 'Datsun'. In-"

Judy interrupted with a shrug. "No, I think it's darling. It reminds me a lot of Bumblebee..." Then, she added in a mildly deadpanned voice. "...if Bumblebee were a sad piece of shit."

O

Much to Sam's chagrin, his parents drove him to his first interview. Terra sat in the back with him and tried to help get him prepared for his interviews by discussing important factors that he would need to know. Most of the information she gave him was just common sense, but some of it was quite useful for him. Sam considered also factoring in his medal awards and meeting with the president into the equation, but Terra simply made a face at that. Sam caught the look and frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think that would work," she said, "However, you are old enough to decide for yourself."

Sam smiled to himself. Well, he thought it would.

In the hours that went by, Sam failed one interview after another. Terra did what she could to offer him encouragement, but Ron superseded her with remarks of his own. The day was spent on this focus alone until Sam finally reached his last interview.

"Accuretta Systems..." Terra mused over the name of the building.

"Well, I've only failed at least ten different interviews," Sam grumbled weakly, "Might as well add another..."

"Sam, you'll do fine, I promise," Terra assured him, smiling, "You always do."

Sam climbed out of the car. "Yeah, after I get beaten a few times."

"Good for you." Terra said, grinning, "Looking on the bright side already."

Sam made a face and walked to the building, taking a deep breath before entering.

A few hours went by and Terra had gotten in on a game that the Witwicky's orchestrated of seeing just how much she knew. Terra actually enjoyed being quizzed on these things because she loved sharing the knowledge others may or may not have known. To her, it meant that they were genuinely interested in her abilities. They didn't see Sam approaching the car later while Judy inquired about Natural Selection.

"Natural selection is the gradual, non-random process by which biological traits become either more or less common in a population as a function of differential reproduction of their bearers," Terra explained, "It is a key mechanism of evolution. The term 'natural selection' was popularized by Charles Robert Darwin born in February on the twelfth, who intended it to be compared with artificial selection, what we now call selective breeding. The term was introduced by Darwin in his influential 1859 book _On the Origin of Species_, in which natural selection was described as analogous to artificial selection, a process by which animals and plants with traits considered desirable by human breeders are systematically favored for reproduction. The concept of natural selection was originally developed in the absence of a valid theory of heredity; at the time of Darwin's writing, nothing was known of modern genetics."

Variation exists within all populations of organisms, be it biological or non - biological. This occurs partly because random mutations cause changes in the genome of an individual organism, and these mutations can be passed to offspring. Throughout the individuals' lives, their genomes interact with their environments to cause variations in traits. The environment of a genome includes the molecular biology in the cell, other cells, other individuals, populations, species, as well as the abiotic environment. Individuals with certain variants of the trait may survive and reproduce more than individuals with other variants. Therefore the population evolves."

Sam poked his head in the driver's window to his father with a grin. "I got it!"

"Really?" Judy exclaimed, delighted. "That's great!"

"I need to stop by and see Carly," Sam said, "She'll definitely want to hear about it."

"It's just as well," Terra agreed, "I am meeting Ironhide later. I must return to NEST."

Sam looked at her with a groan of protest. "Already?"

"I'm afraid so. Duty calls."

"You know, you used to be against serving the government," Ron said, as they pulled into traffic, "What changed your mind?"

At that, Terra smiled and glanced out of the window. Sam caught the look and rolled his eyes. "Dad, she's got herself an object of affection working with her," he said. Then, he added in a surreptitious tone. "A very BIG object of affection..."

"Really?" Judy grinned back at Terra, "Terra, I didn't think you had it in you. When do we get to meet this guy?"

Terra chuckled sheepishly. "You already have."

Sam didn't want her to tell his parents of her somewhat-secret thing with Ironhide and give them a reason to freak out. So instead of letting Terra tell them, he interrupted with a groan. "What she does with whoever she wants is her business, now can we please change the subject?"

Terra gave him an odd look in response.

"Okay," Judy said, grinning, "How about Terra tell us some more brainiac stuff. Ron might learn something."

"Ha-ha..." Ron muttered.


	3. Abomination

**Abomination**

Meeting Sentinel Prime was an interesting experience for Terra.

When she returned to NEST headquarters, she was told that Optimus had brought Sentinel back from the Ark on the moon where he then revived him with the Matrix. Overall, Terra didn't know what to feel about the presence of the new Autobot.

"Once we get you a proper vehicle mode, I can introduce you to this world," Optimus told him.

Sentinel smiled and nodded his head. His optics landed on Terra and he studied her slightly, paying no real mind to the activity around him now. She stared back and through her goggles, performed a few scans of him and his every detail. Neither one of them said anything to each other for a while and it was Optimus who broke the tense silence with a smile on his mouth plates. He patted Sentinel's shoulder with a welcoming hand.

"It's good to have you back, Sentinel." he said, "Come with me."

Sentinel acknowledged with a small murmur, but still studied Terra rather strangely as he followed the younger Prime out of the hangar. Terra followed them and Optimus left Sentinel alone for a moment while he gave Lennox the word of his departure.

"So you're the creature Ironhide has so warmly spoken of," Sentinel murmured, not looking at her as he studied his lance.

Terra didn't reply. She sensed a vague hint of hostility in Sentinel's voice laced with contempt.

"Humans are rather curious creatures to combine our technology with their own flesh and bone," Sentinel continued, looking down at her now with a coldness not seen there before, "And here you live, a success in their eyes...and an abomination in ours."

Terra had been used to labels and cruel remarks from others, but Sentinel sounded as though he wanted to kill her. She did not let it waver her and simply regarded him coolly. Optimus stepped out missing the interaction and looked down at Terra.

"Terra, do you want something?" he asked.

"No." She watched Sentinel for a moment before entering the hangar.

Later that evening when most activity had dwindled, Terra climbed into Ironhide's cab and he spent a while holding her in his holoform arms. She had removed her goggles and allowed him to kiss her closed lids before watching her open her eyes, staring down in a manner that suggested she was thinking.

"What's the matter, Terra?" he asked, "You are rather tense tonight."

She blinked and looked up at him casually. "Oh, I was simply in deep thought."

"Is something bothering you?" Ironhide lifted her chin to look at him properly.

Terra shook her head. "Nothing of grave importance."

"Terra..." he warned.

Terra sighed and gave in. "I spoke with your Sentinel Prime."

Ironhide smiled. "Yes. He's something, isn't he? He led us before Optimus did."

"Oh yes, he's...something. What exactly I have yet to comprehend."

Ironhide frowned. "What do you mean?" He was silent for a moment before realization slowly lit his optics. He leaned forward and looked at her, much more serious now. "Terra, tell me what happened. Did he do or say something to you?"

"He called me an abomination."

"What?!" Ironhide looked stunned by this. "He called you a _what_?"

"It's no concern, Ironhide," Terra said, surprisingly calm. "The words of someone who means so little to me holds no weight."

Ironhide wasn't as calm about this. "No, he had no right!" he growled, clenching his fists, "I don't care. Prime or not, he had NO RIGHT to call you that! I should say something to Optimus and maybe he can-"

"No, Ironhide," Terra interrupted, holding up a hand, "Everyone loves Sentinel. He is important to them. There is no need to ruin that for a racial statement on my part. It does not bother me. I give you my word."

Ironhide growled angrily, but didn't argue further.

"You are no abomination..." he snapped, holding her closer.

"I know what I am, Ironhide," she replied quietly, "And I will not allow myself subject to his meaningless words."

Ironhide let out a sigh that she could feel through the seats, but he said nothing more and simply held her closer. The two failed to see Sentinel observing this from a shadowed corner, a very displeased and cold look on his face.

O

The following morning, Terra spent her free time constructing a replica of the Eiffel Tower with playing cards that practically stood as tall as she was. Mearing was wandering about and talking with her assistant when she spotted her. Grimacing somewhat, she seemed to hesitate approaching before finally deciding on doing so. Terra didn't look up at her when the woman walked up and continued finishing up her tower.

"I'd like to speak with you." Mearing said.

"You already are." Terra replied, languidly.

"It's about you. Why is it the tests that created you were destroyed?" Mearing asked, in a near accusatory tone, "This sort of information would have been useful in the creation of formulas that could assist our soldiers."

Terra still didn't look up and studied a card in the middle of the tower, delicately fitting it between another. "The methods used to create me were destroyed because the Allspark itself was destroyed," she explained, "I was genetically altered from the molecular level as tests like that would have destroyed a fully-matured host, riddling them with radiation sickness, tumors and the like. Specifically, over 700 cells were used and nearly 600 were destroyed." She flashed a wry smile. "So I would not advise attempting a repeat performance."

"Okay then..." Mearing looked annoyed. "So why is it you haven't attempted to train any of our men? Taught them in the way you've been taught? You've been able to solve...countless equations, can download information into your head just by looking at it and remember every vivid detail down to-"

"Teaching someone-specifically a normal individual-on my mental level would require a time of study that could take an entire lifetime. I possess an ability to maintain a constant flow of information without flaw."

"Really?" Mearing didn't seem impressed. "Show me."

Terra shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Ask me anything."

Mearing looked at the tower Terra had made and smiled somewhat. "Tell me about the Eiffel Tower in every detail."

"The Eiffel Tower. Also known in French as _La Tour Eiffel_, is a lattice tower made of iron located on the _Champ de Mars_ in Paris, France. It was erected in 1889 as the entrance arch to the 1889 World's Fair and became a global cultural icon of France. It is named after engineer Gustave Eiffel whose company constructed it." Each word Terra emitted was flowed gracefully and quick, drawing the attention of other soldiers who listened in shock. "The tower stands as the tallest structure in Paris; to the antenna spire, it stands 324.00 meters-that's precisely 1,063 feet and stood as the tallest structure in the world until 1930 after the construction of the Chrysler Building in New York City. It has 3 floors and 9 elevators and is currently managed by _Société d'Exploitation de la Tour Eiffel_. Also-"

"Chrysler Building." Mearing interrupted, continuing the test.

Terra resumed without hesitation. "The Chrysler Building was designed by architect William Van Alen for a project of Walter P. Chrysler. When the ground breaking occurred on September 19, 1928, there was an intense competition in New York City to build the world's tallest skyscraper. Despite a frantic pace and the building being constructed at an average rate of four floors per week, no workers were unfortunate to lose their lives. It is an Art Deco style skyscraper in New York City, located on the east side of Manhattan in the Turtle Bay area at the intersection of 42nd Street and Lexington Avenue. At 1,046 feet-precisely 319 m to the antenna spire-the structure was the world's tallest building for 11 months before it was surpassed by the Empire State Building in 1931. It possesses 77 floors and 32 elevators. It was-"

"Okay, okay," Mearing interrupted again, "So you're smart. Tell me how you're able to remember all of that so easily?"

"The same way you do," Terra replied with a shrug, "With a manner of gestures and attentiveness." Then, she added with a mild amusement to her features. "Though I suspect you wouldn't possess as much of it as a normal human being would."

Mearing's assistant tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help a small sputter escape her lips.

"Is that all you require of me?" Terra asked, peering at her tower thoughtfully.

"...Yes." Mearing snapped. She turned to go, but stopped and returned. "Actually, Sentinel's been going on about his projects going missing. You'd better be there."

"Of course, ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am. I'm not a ma'am."

Terra knotted her brow. "You're not a woman?"

Mearing's assistant chuckled, attempting to hide it behind her hand. Mearing didn't seem so pleased and simply left with her assistant behind her.

Terra smiled with satisfaction and resumed attention on her task.

O

"I once had hundreds!"

Terra arrived just as Sentinel was talking of something that he had previously possessed. Terra barely acknowledged the speech he gave Mearing, who seemed adament that she would not be turning over these "pillars" that so rightfully belonged to him.

"I will overlook your condescending tone, if you heed the gravity of mine," Sentinel warned the human. "The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world."

The meeting didn't last long before the group began to disband. Optimus requested Sentinel's presence and the two mechs left the hangar. Terra started walking before Wheeljack (also known by the humans as Que), leaned forward, watching Terra curiously.

"You seem to be worried about something, Terra." he said.

She sighed and glanced over her shoulder. "Do they trust Sentinel?" she asked.

"He was once out leader." Wheeljack told her, his metal mustache twitching across his face. "There is no reason not to."

Terra still didn't seem sure. "I don't."

"Why?"

She was silent for a long time. Wheeljack smiled gently and straightened where he stood. "It'll be okay, Terra. There's no need to worry. With Sentinel on our side, the war will finally come to an end. Things will start changing, you'll see."

Terra didn't have that kind of faith.


	4. Suspicion

**Suspicion**

Terra awoke in the middle of the night.

Closing the music box that she had playing, she stepped from her room and down the corridors of the base, listening to a familiar, frantic voice speaking to Mearing. She could pinpoint various heart signatures with her goggles and high brain scans. When she noticed the faces of Carly and Sam, a small smile lit her lips. She also spotted Wheelie and Brains among them. Lennox had also joined in on the conversation, apparently attempting to vouch for Sam and Carly.

"Terra!" Carly smiled and seemed happy to see the older woman.

"Miss Spencer." Terra acknowledged, bowing her head.

Mearing glanced at Terra. "You know them too?"

"Yes. Sam Witwicky is a friend." Terra answered, glancing at her briefly. "Carly is his love interest."

"I'm - " Sam began.

Mearing glared at him now. "I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

Sam simply smiled, but there was a biting edge to his voice. "I'll take my orders from the Autobots. I know them. I don't know you."

"You will." Mearing promised him.

They followed her and Sam looked at Terra with disgust. "By the way... "Health and Human Services?" he quipped. "Who the hell came up with that one?"

Terra smiled somewhat. "I tried to tell them..."

They were escorted to Mearing's office and the young couple received a biting lecture from Mearing while Terra stood on the sidelines. Every time he tried to talk, Mearing would interrupt him and he wouldn't have a chance to get a word in at all.

"We've sent agents to your office," Mearing said, standing behind her desk. "A case has been opened and you will be sent home with Autobot protection."

"And that's it?" Sam demanded, stunned. ""What if they come back?"

Wheelie and Brains hopped onto Mearing's desk.

"Oh yeah!" Brains yelled with glee, "The gang's all back together again!"

Without saying a word, Mearing reached beside her, removed a handgun from its holster and placed it onto the table. "Get off my desk, please." she ordered.

Brains hopped back down with a mutter of "now she's pulling out guns. She's serious".

Sam watched him go before scoffed in disbelief. "What do you envision for me? I go home now? I go back to work? I make copies? I mean-"

"This is a unit for veteran intelligence officers and Special Forces, not for boys who once owned special cars." Mearing told him, smiling with a rather offending look.

Carly furrowed her brow. "That's a bit harsh isn't it, ma'am?"

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not a ma'am."

"Well, you're a woman aren't you?"

Sam glanced at Terra, who stood in a corner of the room. He needed some kind of word from her, but she merely shrugged her shoulders sadly. There was nothing she could do - within legal limit - to persuade Mearing otherwise. After all, the woman seemed dead-set on her opinion of him. His eyes fell on the numerous trophies, medals and awards that lined cases in her office.

"So-o-o, are those yours?" he asked, hoping to use that to his advantage.

Mearing's eyes followed his finger and she nodded. "Yeah. CIA."

Sam smiled and leaned back, playing it cool. Terra made a pained face at that. "I only ask 'cause I also have a medal, from the President."

Mearing didn't seem impressed. "Yeah. Great. So, it's not that complicated, right?" she said. "No one gets to work with the Autobots unless I approve it."

Sam looked disappointed.

Carly took his hand and tugged him a little. "Come on, let's go. You've done what you came for."

Terra started forward as well and Mearing rose, fitting her gun behind her. "With all due respect, young man, I appreciate what you did," she told him, though she showed very little actual gratitude, "But you're not a soldier. You're a messenger. You've always been a messenger."

Carly scowled at her. "He's a hero."

The two left her office without another word and Mearing turned to Terra. She started to say something, but Terra turned with mild disrespect.

"I have to sleep now." she replied.

Mearing simply let out a sigh and covered her forehead with one hand.

Outside in the hangar, Ironhide was waiting for Terra to finish up whatever she was doing. She preferred to sleep with him, which he had no complaint over. However, Sentinel approached him and his attention was taken away from waiting for a few moments, perhaps surprised that the Autobot leader would approach him.

"Sentinel. Recharge can be done anywhere in the hangar." Ironhide offered.

Sentinel's optic ridges furrowed. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Terra." Ironhide replied. "She is going with Sam and making sure he returns home safe."

"Hm. What is she to you?" Sentinel queried.

Ironhide wasn't sure he liked the question. It was laced with accusation. "What do you mean, sir?" he asked.

"I mean, what is the hybrid to you on a personal level?" Sentinel asked, his optic ridges drawing together.

Ironhide frowned at him. "She is...a friend."

"I see." Sentinel murmured, his features taking on a more disgusted appearance. "A friend on this planet means allowing her to to inappropriate things with you?"

Ironhide looked stunned. "Excuse me?" he growled.

"Take your tone down, soldier!" Sentinel whispered, with warning. "I saw you two the previous night and have been the few nights I have been here. What you are doing with that...thing is disgusting. It's a disgrace to our race and I should have you tried for it."

"What Terra and I do is no one's business but our own!" Ironhide spat.

Sentinel's optics narrowed. "What you do IS our business." he said, vocals dripping with venom. "That... thing is no Cybertronian. She is the flawed product of a deranged mind and has no place among either of our kind."

"I'm not hearing this." Ironhide snapped, turning and walking away.

Sentinel watched him go and his optics flickered with anger.

oOo

"I'm sorry what happened, Sam."

Terra's words didn't exactly help the young man feel any better about it, but he tried to smile as he gathered a gallon of milk from the fridge. Bumblebee was inside the loft, watching his friend with piteous blue optics.

"Eh, this blows. That lady officially kicked us out." Wheelie grumbled.

Brains took a seat on the couch. "Yeah. Witness protection program sucks."

"Yeah, but we're a whole lot safer with big yellow and his cannons, 'cause that dog can't protect crap." Wheelie pointed out.

Terra looked at Sam and stood at attention when he turned to her. "That woman, she called me a messenger. Can you believe that?" he grumbled. "After everything I've done, I'm a messenger."

"That woman has little words of merit." Terra replied.

"Easy for you to say. Look where you are."

Wheelie stood up on the couch. "Oh, I believe it. I tell you, Sammy, we feel the same way," he told him. "The disrespect on this rock is criminal."

Sam nodded, taking a drink. "We should do something about it."

"What would you suggest?" Terra asked.

"I need to know why they're killing humans. I say we call in the expert."

Terra thought about that for a moment before wincing with a sigh. She knew who he meant.

"Sam..."

"We have to try something!" Sam insisted.

"...Very well."

oOo

"Is he picking up?"

"I've only just been on the second ring, Sam."

"Come on. He can't be THAT busy!"

"Wealth does things to people."

"I know that, Terra. Don't rub it in."

"I'm not, I - Oh, hello, Dutch."

Sam and Terra were in a phone booth, attempting to contact Simmons for hours that following morning. Finally, Terra offered Sam the phone.

"Simmons." she said.

Sam took the phone. "I called you because the Decepticons are back. I want to know why, and I need your help."

_"They're back? Well, that's good for business."_

Terra rolled her eyes behind her goggles. She could hear Simmon's voice on the other end. Sam glanced at her briefly before he continued with Simmons. "What if I told you I know a fifty year old alien secret that nobody ever told you?" he suggested.

_"Do not tempt... my addiction. I have gone through withdrawal, kid."_

"Withdrawal, he says..." Terra muttered, shaking her head.

_"Don't take the risk. I'm rich, why should I? Do not. Relapse."_ Simmons murmured over the phone. _"I won't. Do not let the demons win."_

"Simmons..." Terra said, "As much as it pains me, we need your expertise."

There was a heavy, reluctant exhale over the phone before Simmons finally gave in. _"What kind of... secret?"_

Sam smiled at Terra before he responded. "Apollo. Moon. Aliens. Cover-up. Future tech. Assassinations. That kind of stuff."

_"Ohhh, Apollo..."_ Simmons gasped.

"So you'll do it?" Sam asked.

_"You got me, hook line and sinker, kid." _Simmons said. _"I'll do it."_

oOo

They had set up an entire workstation in the loft. Terra assisted with the heavy lifting for the most part. When Dutch struggled with a heavy CPU, she lifted it with ease and carried it over to where Simmons was; going through newspaper clippings, printed documents and various other data information.

"You've got to break this case down," Simmons said. "What we have here is an astronaut epidemic. MIA. Dead. Died in a car accident. Killed. DOA. Car death. It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car."

Dutch regarded Terra with a smile. "You lift well."

Terra arched a single eyebrow at him.

There was a knock at the door and Sam moved to answer it. His supervisor, Bruce Brazos was behind the door, holding a folder.

"Procured your information, Witwicky." he announced.

Sam nodded and took the folder. "Thank you, Bruce."

He started to shut the door, but Bruce placed his foot between to stop him. "Now...would you let me see one right now. One time."

Sam squinted at him. "Quick."

"Very."

Sam allowed him inside and Bruce eagerly regarded Bumblebee. Terra arched her brows at him and looked at Sam questionably. "So...this is your supervisor?" she asked.

Bruce offered his hand. "Brazos." he said. "Nice to meet you."

Terra shook his hand. "Terra. I am pleased to see Sam doing well with his current job."

Bruce grinned at her. "Oh, Mister Witwicky is the brains of the whole thing."

Terra looked toward Sam, who shifted with mild embarrassment before turning to Simmons. "Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter. It says NASA launched it in 2009," he said, "See, forensics show Wang may have messed with the code, preventing it from mapping the far side of the moon, which is also the dark side."

"So this headgear..." Bruce regarded Terra's goggles. "Government grade. Fucking awesome."

Terra nodded. "Yes, it was given to me when I was made."

"Made?" Bruce looked awestruck. "So the government makes super-soldiers?"

"Used to."

"No. Way. I knew it!"

"They infiltrate us, intimidate us, coerce us to do their dirty work. And once they're done, kadoosh. A double-tap to the cerebellum." Simmons was ignoring what went on between the two.

"So humans are working for the Decepticons." Sam said.

"I don't think this is about the Decepticons looking for something on the moon. I think it's about something... they wanted to hide."

Bruce balled his fists and performed a silly little dance. "Come to Daddy. Come on, throw down."

Terra sighed and shook her head, looking up at Bumblebee. The Autobot waved a hand and played back a message through his radio. _"Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?"_

"Come on, superstar!" Bruce coaxed, waving his fists in Terra's face.

Terra quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted, sweeping his legs and flipping him flat on his back. Simmons and Sam watched the sight with dismay as Bruce laughed like a happy child. Terra made a face and released her grip on his arm. She shook her head with pity.

"Sir!" Simmons snapped. When Bruce looked over at him, the man shook his head. "We are having a pretty high-level alien Intel confab here, that I don't think you're cleared for, errand boy."

Bruce stood up. "Yeah, you're right." he said. He grinned at Terra and Bumblebee. "Awesome. They're both bitching."

"Time to go, Bruce." Sam told him, pushing the man toward the door.

Once Bruce was out of the loft, Brains transformed from a laptop and swatted some smoke from his body. "Hey, I'm smoking over here." He began to download information into a printer. "Downloaded missing Russian cosmonauts. Turns out the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon. The moon!" Several pages began to print out as he was speaking. "In 1972. And two of their cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I just found them alive!"

"You're a genius, Brains!" Wheelie praised.

Just then, Carly stepped into the loft, carrying bags of groceries. She looked stunned to see what was going on, and Bumblebee stumbled ack with shock, smacking his head on the chandelier. It snapped off the roof and he scrambled to catch it before it smashed into pieces at his feet.

"Oh, that was smooth, Bumblebee." Brains remarked.

Bumblebee hid his face behind his mask with embarrassment. _"Missed it by... that much."_

Sam smiled weakly at a dumbfounded Carly. "Hi."

"Would somebody care to tell me what the hell's going on?" Carly demanded.

Simmons frowned at her. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Carly snapped, glaring at him.

Simmons' brows arched. "Who am I?" He glared at Sam. "Who is that? Dutch! Frisk her!"

Dutch smirked a little. "Certainly."

Carly held a hand in his face and spoke severely. "Don't touch me." she warned, when he advanced. When Dutch immediately retreated back a bit, Carly looked at Sam for an explanation. "Sam? Can I please get an explanation? What in the hell is going on in here?"

Terra licked her lips. "Miss Spencer, perhaps I can - "

Sam held out a hand to stop her before he spoke sheepishly to Carly. "Angel. Uh. I was working. I'm sorry about this."

Carly immediately left the loft and Sam followed.

Wheelie threw his hands in the air. "Great! We're homeless."

Terra looked down at him. "You could stay with us at NEST."

Simmons chuckled in disbelief and stood up. "She lives here? Wow." he exclaimed.


	5. Wound

**Wound**

"Going to a gig on the hunt for two Russian cosmonauts. Nothing like driving in a Maybach, eh?"

Terra rode in the back with Sam and stared at him sympathetically. So far, he had been upset about the argument he had gotten into with Carly upon leaving the loft. When he told her about it, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs time." she said.

Sam sighed. "Maybe."

"Human emotions still remain a mystery to me." Terra replied, glancing ahead of her.

Sam frowned a little. "How do you explain you and Ironhide then?"

"I care for him. There are positive sensations from the Autobot that I do experience."

"Come on. Don't bullshit."

Terra looked down at Sam. "Science proves many things, Sam. But it fails to explain affection."

"Some things don't need to be explained, you know. You just feel right with that person. That's it."

Terra was silent, obviously contemplating this.

"Germans know how to make cars, let me tell you." Simmons piped up, turning their attention ahead of them. "My Dutchman, former NSA cybersleuth extraordinaire, tracked them down.. here."

They stopped in front of a building and Simmons took out a pair of binoculars. He was watching a man with two women under his arm enter the building.

"So, these cosmonauts went into hiding. Why?" Simmons questioned.

Dutch smiled triumphantly down at his laptop. "Bingo. I got a match."

"You're a German Shepherd, Dutch." Simmons praised.

The four entered the building and approached a door with a small shutter.

"The thing about Russians is, they never like to talk," Simmons told the others, as if it was big news, "It's gonna take a little of the international language."

Terra smiled a little. "That isn't true."

Simmons gave her a look and knocked on the door. The shutter opened and a pair of eyes glared back at them. It was the bouncer.

"Do svidaniya." Simmons said.

"That means good-bye." The bouncer snapped. The shutter closed.

"Let me try." Terra suggested, taking a handful of money from her pocket.

Sam's eyes widened at the sight.

Terra knocked on the door and the shutter opened again. She smiled at the man pleasantly. "_Zdravstvuyte . My khoteli by ... prosto pogovorit' _(Hello. We would like to...simply talk)." she told him, "_My gotovy platit' za vozmozhnost' _(We are willing to pay for the opportunity)."

The bouncer hesitated before he took the wad of offered cash.

"_Spasibo _(Thank you)." Terra told him.

The door opened and the four entered. They observed several people sitting at a bar, having drinks and talking in Russian. Most of them didn't exactly look thrilled to see the four. The bouncer led them to a man sitting at the table with the two women. Terra informed the others of "Dmitri" and "Yuri". Their threat level was currently at a seven and it made her tense.

"Stay loose." the bouncer told them.

Simmons smiled at Dutch. "Hey Terra, give me something tough."

Terra started to speak, but Dutch interrupted her.

"I have a book!" he said.

Terra gestured calmly for him to proceed. "Very well."

"Ah..." Dutch paged through his small handheld book of English-Russian. "B- baryshnikov."

Terra looked at him, confused. "Profiteers?"

Dimitri frowned at the sight. "We do speak English."

"Dutch, you suck." Simmons snapped at the other man.

"It's a Cyrillic... alphabet!" Dutch insisted, pointing at his book. "It's like all the buttons you never push on a calculator! I don't suck..."

Terra smiled at him. "It was a good effort."

They stepped to the bar so that Simmons and Sam could talk with the cosmonauts.

"Agent Seymour Simmons, Sector Eight, formerly Seven," Simmons introduced. "We know who you are, cosmonaut."

Yuri scoffed. "So what?"

Simmons smiled a little. "You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon, then... Tch, it all got shut down. The question is, why?"

A Russian woman beside the men began speaking in her native tongue and she sounded agitated. At the bar, the tender also looked at Dutch and Terra with anger and drew out a shotgun, pointing it at them. Dmitri did the same and leveled a handgun in Simmons' face.

"Ahh- okay, all right, okay." Sam stammered.

Simmons wasn't the least bit terrified. "Go ahead, shoot me. I'm willing to die for my country. Are you?"

Terra glared at the bartender. "_YA by podavil eto, yesli ya vam_ (I would put that down if I were you)."

But the bartender did not and Terra grabbed her arm, slamming her head into the counter. Dutch let loose as well, swinging on two other Russians who charged with weapons. Sam held out two hands and Dutch aimed the guns he had taken from the charging Russians at them.

"Whoa!" he cried. He glared at Simmons. "Control your boy!"

"Control your girl!" Simmons yelled back.

Sam looked at all of them insistently. "Okay, let's everybody just calm down, let's lower the heat, lower the guns, let's relax." he encouraged. "World War Two is over."

Dutch dropped his guns and Terra eventually released the bartender in her merciless grip.

Dimitri let out a sigh and lowered his weapon.

oOo

Dimitri and Yuri led the four into a basement and gathered folders from the shelves. Yuri helped collect some boxes filled with photos.

"You are about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets," Dimitri told them. "America first to send man to the moon. But USSR first to send camera. In 1959, our Luna Three take picture of the... dark, the shadow side. Sees nothing. But in 1963, Luna Four sees-"

"Strange rocks." Yuri finished.

Dimitri gave him a look, but nodded. "Yeah."

They laid out the photos for the others to see, showing them the snapshots the Luna Four had taken. Sure enough, they bore a resemblance to the pillars Sentinel had informed everyone at NEST about, neatly stacked in pyramids. Terra's brow knotted thoughtfully. Simmons looked mildly concerned.

"Around the ship. Hundreds of them." Yuri continued.

Dimitri nodded and gestured to the drag marks around them. "With some... drag marks."

Sam shook his head. "I've seen these. These aren't rocks, these are pillars," he explained, to the Russians. "Alien pillars for a space bridge. We know about them because the Autobots have five of these."

"Decepticons must have raided the ship before Apollo Eleven ever got there, took the pillars, and hid them." Simmons replied, frowning.

Sam looked at him. "It doesn't make sense. The Decepticons have the ship. They have all those pillars," he pointed out. He looked up at Terra, who also seemed to be trying to work it out in her head. "Why would they leave Sentinel when he's the only one who can use them?"

"He's the one thing they still need." she said.

Sam stood up. "We've got to meet up with Sentinel, rendezvous with him and keep him safe."

Terra and the others followed him as he quickly rushed out of the basement, into the bar and finally outside.

"I do not fear for Sentinel Prime." Terra told them, as they gathered themselves into Simmons' car.

Sam started to go to Bumblebee, but stopped and frowned at her. "Why?" he asked. "He could be in danger. Decepticons are going to find him!"

Terra made a face, but reluctantly nodded. "That is true. Perhaps we should hurry then."

Simmons had caught the look.

Later, they rode down the D.C. Parkway. Terra traveled with Simmons and Dutch to inform them of the situation. She sat in the back seat with him while Dutch drove. Eventually, Sentinel had joined them and Terra observed the sight of the bot from a distance in his vehicle form. Her lips pursed.

"So...what's the deal with you and this Sentinel?" Simmons asked her.

"What?" Terra looked surprised by the question.

"I guess you ain't too fond of the guy," Simmons replied, shrugging his shoulders. "See, in my experience, the ladies tend to show a lot in just a few face gestures. Like... if a girl's not that into a guy, she has this 'excuse game' she plays."

"I can assure you, there is no 'game' I'm playing..."

Simmons arched a brow. "Okay. Well, when you're in the mood to talk, I'm here to listen."

Terra suddenly looked over her shoulder and noticed three black Suburbans tailing them.

"We have company." she said.

The vehicles suddenly transformed, taking on the Decepticon shapes of Crowbar, Dreads and Hatchet. Terra had quickly analyzed their every detail via her goggles, but she had no time to study further as Crowbar reached for Simmons, letting out a monstrous roar before tossing him from the cab of the vehicle.

Simmons screamed the entire time and Terra quickly jumped from the vehicle to assist him.

"Oh God..." Simmons groaned, lying on his back.

Terra leaned over him, studying his damages. "Simmons, you have a broken leg." she said.

Simmons groaned.

"Nice. And what else?" he muttered.

"Possibly a mild concussion."

"Fantastic. Help me up."

oOo

"Move! Keep moving!"

Sam and Lennox quickly met up through the facility.

"We got Decepticons everywhere!" Sam cried.

"I've got my whole team deployed looking for them." Lennox assured him. He looked up at Ironhide. "Ironhide! Protect Sentinel. Get him locked up inside."

Ironhide nodded. "Consider it done!"

"Hey, you've got to guard him, 'cause he's the key to the whole thing." Sam told the Autobot.

Sentinel turned, smiling at them all. "Indeed I am," he said, his vocals taking on a darker note. "What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made..." A smirk lit his lips. "...with Megatron."

With that, he drew out his cannon and took a shot at Ironhide. The blast tore through his chest and back so quick, he had no time to retaliate.

Screams erupted from the humans and they backed away.

"Get back!" lennox shouted.

From the hangar, Terra stood, frozen in horror as she watched Ironhide's body slowly crumbling to rust.

Ironhide choked, staring down at his hand as green fluid spurted from his lips. "What have you-done -" he choked.

Sentinel glared coldly down at him. "I hereby discharge you from duty."

Ironhide could see Terra standing there and he let out a groan. "No - "

Sentinel took another shot, obliterating the Autobot's chest into nothing more than rusted metal and tattered wires. NEST soldiers and Autobots scrambled to avoid Sentinel as he literally rampaged throughout the facility, but Terra didn't even hear them. It was as if the world had shut off around her.

"Take cover!"

"Watch left! Watch left!"

"Oh- hell no-"

Terra slowly removed her goggles, shaking her head as if she couldn't fathom what she saw. Ironhide reached out to her before he was reduced to nothing more than a pile of rust.

Sam, Lennox and several NEST soldiers rushed to find their comrades and saw Terra standing there.

"Terra, oh shit..." Sam gasped.

Terra slowly fell to her knees and reached out with one hand, digging into the ash. She didn't notice those circling her, the sounds of their warnings to leave. The sounds she began to make were wounded, terrible noises that Sam had never heard her utter before since knowing her.

"Terra, we need to go!" Lennox ordered.

Terra uttered a choking groan before glaring off into the distance. There was no logic in her gaze, no calm response. Her body shook and it almost looked like she was choking. What she uttered next was a terrifying animal howl of rage and pain that felt as though it echoed throughout the city walls.


	6. Horror

**Horror**

Terra had been silent.

She sat in her room, head hanging low. Her features were as cold as granite.

Sam entered the room and Terra barely even looked up at him.

"Terra..." he began. He didn't even know where to start.

She didn't respond. She just continued to sit at the edge of her bed, staring down at her hands. Sam shifted anxiously, his mind going to Carly. He had to go and find her, but Terra had not spoken to anyone since Ironhide's death. She had simply been sitting there the whole time, he gathered.

"Terra. I need to find Carly." he said.

Terra again, answered with silence.

"Terra, come on. Let's get our of here," Sam encouraged. "You need some time to breathe a little."

Terra suddenly laughed. It was soft, gentle, but it startled him.

"Sam..." she sighed. "I don't want to breathe."

Sam looked confused. "What?"

Terra then looked up at him, her eyes reddened from evidence of tears. Sam had never actually seen her cry in this way. It was almost an unnerving sight, but even she was human, despite all the change to her DNA. He was stunned by the sight. However, she was smiling.

"What if all I want to do is sit here?" she asked. "What if I want to die to ease this horrible agony I feel?"

Sam shook his head. "Do you think Ironhide would have wanted that?"

"No."

"Then you can't sit here and do nothing. We can find Carly and get our hands on Sentinel for what he did." He looked concerned now. "Or what he might still do."

"Why shouldn't I?" Terra suddenly snapped, glaring at him. "Why shouldn't I just remain? I have worked hard, a slave to the needs of this weak, dying world and I am called in to serve once again, ignoring my own pain?"

Sam didn't know how to answer. Truthfully, he was never too good with comforting people in their time of need. Also, he had no real experience with the death of a loved one to really offer her. Terra didn't expect an answer, though she continued on and stood up from her spot.

"That isn't what I meant..." Sam said quietly. He was cautious now. "You know that."

"I did not know what it meant to love someone," she said, softly. "I did not understand. But now that Sentinel Prime has killed him, I feel as though my world is without meaning, color and promise. My regret is never knowing enough of what love meant until Ironhide perished. I simply feel...dead."

Sam was silent for a moment. "I don't know what else to say. I can't say 'I'm sorry' because it wouldn't do any good."

Terra looked at him, her features filled with coldness. "No. It will not. We will find Sentinel Prime," she promised, in a soft voice that dripped with venom. "And whatever he has planned for this world. He will understand what brutality feels like. He may have the chance to watch his plans unfold before I place his head on a stick."

Sam nodded his head. "Don't worry. We will get payback for what he did."

"Revenge is something of a personal emotion I was never allowed to feel." Terra whispered.

Sam walked out of the room with Terra following.

"Well, I think you're allowed to feel that plenty enough." he told her.

"I will help you, Sam." Terra continued, still just as quiet. "But I will do no more."

oOo

Sam and Terra arrived at Dylan's home, unfortunately on foot given the fact that Bumblebee had traveled with Optimus to find Sentinel.

"Terra, stay outside," Sam told her. "I can handle this."

Terra looked a little uncertain.

"Really, I can." Sam assured her.

Terra let out a sigh through her nose.

_I will find your killer, Ironhide, _she thought, her mind bubbling with the loathing and agony of Ironhide's death, _I will find him. Sentinel will know the pain and suffering of every last victim. I will bring about his death as I have so many others. Soon, Ironhide, you shall be avenged. _

Suddenly, Sam and Carly were rushing from Dylan's home, their faces filled with fright. Terra looked confused and turned to them.

"We need to go!" Sam cried.

"Sam?" Terra questioned, as they made their way to Carly's vehicle.

But then, Terra straightened, just as they climbed into the vehicle. "Wait!" she cried.

The vehicle suddenly folded back, transforming and ejecting the three into the grass. Terra winced and stood, only to find herself watching as the vehicle took the shape of Soundwave. Her goggles displayed his statistics and she scrambled to reach Sam and Carly, just as the Decepticon snatched her.

"Your mine!" Soundwave roared.

Soundwave transformed with Carly still in his grip, trapping her within him in his alt mode. Terra scrambled to her feet and rushed Soundwave, but a metallic screech filled the air and she was knocked off of her feet. Sam looked up in horror as a metallic bird swooped in and began to wrestle through the grass with Terra.

"Terra!" he shouted.

"Sam! I can't get out!" Carly shrieked.

Sam looked from Terra to Carly, watching as the two women struggled from their captors; Terra was being slashed by the metal bird's claws, though she struggled to inflict damage on her own. Carly was trapped inside her own car - which ended up being a Decepticon anyway - and he was feeling more helpless than ever now.

"Someone get help!" he shouted, hoping to God someone would hear him, "Help! Get help!"

Dylan was calmly bidding his party guests farewell before he approached the chaotic scene. "You really think you're the first man ever asked to join the noble alien cause?" he sneered, directed to Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"Do you know why we've not been back to the moon since 1972?" Dylan asked. "Because these two-" He gestured to Laserbeak and Soundwave. "They came to my dad and they told him to do some creative accounting. Make it way too expensive to ever go back. So he and the others shut down the American and Russian space programs. And they've been our clients ever since."

Laserbeak disengaged from Terra and left her bleeding in the grass. She snarled with effort to stand.

"You helped them kill people?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Terra's eyes widened.

"You think they'd give you a choice?" Dylan quipped, glaring at him. "Besides, it's not like I personally participated. I am a liaison. I liaise."

Sam grunted as he was forced to his feet by two of Dylan's large, muscular associates.

"It's hostile takeover time, Sam." Dylan said, smiling. "I've had my eye on you for years, Sam. You're the one spy I've never been able to provide as someone close to the Autobots."

Terra started forward, despite her vicious inflictions but Dylan turned to her. "Ah-ah-ah," he warned, patting a gun at his side, concealed beneath the coat he wore. "Sam? I think you should keep that dog of yours on a tighter leash. Unless she wants to spend her time cleaning up Carly's brains all over this grass."

Terra froze and watched in horror as Soundwave deployed numerous tentacles from his alt mode.

"Sam! Don't do what he wants!" she wailed.

Dylan sighed with regal boredom. "Yes, he will. They all do."

Terra stood there, watching as Dylan grabbed Sam's wrist. She could see a small Decepticon move about on his arm and attach itself to Sam's wrist. "You are to track down Optimus Prime, because you're the one human he trusts, and you will ask one question. How does he intend to fight back? Strategies, tactics, everything!" he commanded.

Sam suddenly cried out in agony and fell to the ground, gripping his wrist.

"Has a nasty little bite, doesn't it? It's very high-tech," Dylan explained, smirking. "It lets us see what you see, hear what you hear and it taps your nervous system. So, if you so much as try and signal-"

Sam suddenly shrieked and his body jerked.

"Mm. I don't know what to tell you, Sam. Relationships have consequences," Dylan said, with mock pity. "I am here because of my father. She is here because of you."

He gestured to Soundwave, who deposited Carly to the ground.

"Sam, do your job. She'll be safe. I give you my word." Dylan assured him.

"Sam!" Terra called. When he looked over at her, she nodded her head. "I'll remain with her."

When Sam departed, Carly rushed to Terra's side. "She needs help!" she told Dylan.

The man sighed. "Fine. Get her cleaned up." he snapped, waving a hand. "I don't want her bleeding all over everything."

Carly helped Terra back toward the house.

"I'm sorry this happened." she said.

Terra sighed. "So am I."


	7. Resignation

**Resignation**

Carly spent the time cleaning Terra's wounds while a guard armed with a machine gun observed.

"I heard about what happened to Ironhide..." Carly said, sadly. "Terra...I'm so sorry."

Terra sighed and stared down while Carly cleaned her forehead cut. "No. I'm sorry." she replied, quietly. "I should have been more logical. More attentive to what was best for all of us. But they loved and worshiped Sentinel Prime, for his past deeds he had done. Perhaps I only stayed silent to keep them happy. I was foolish."

Carly stared at her sympathetically. "I know you loved him. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now."

Terra didn't respond and merely lowered her eyes again.

She was surprised when Carly put her arms around her as a form of comfort, but actually didn't argue it and merely allowed her to do so.

"I'm sorry..." she said, "I'm so sorry."

Terra was quiet for a long time before returning the embrace.

"...Thank you." she finally replied.

Terra stood up when Dylan entered the room. Her eyes narrowed and she fitted her goggles onto her face, but Dylan snatched them off. Terra's violet eyes seemed to glow with hatred.

"Hey, I'd prefer to look you in the eye, freak." Dylan snapped. "My house, my rules."

Terra squinted coldly at him.

"She can't see without them, Dylan!" Carly protested.

Dylan glared up at Terra. "She's fine. She has you if she needs you." he sneered. "She won't suffer."

"Suffering?" Terra squinted at him and stepped into his personal space. "You haven't seen anything yet." She literally FELT the fear that he seemed to radiate and leaned back. "From birth, you've been given the advantages of few others. Yet, through poor moral decisions, you've used these advantages to selfishly further only yourselves at the expense of others. One day, that singular way of thinking will be put to the test. When it does, I hope your courage is limitless." She leaned down closer, whispering near his ear, a voice that barely trickled with murder. "I will GLADLY help you."

oOo

_"It's been a remarkable series of events today at the Capitol. Just moments ago, legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The U. S. Military alliance with them is officially over. In the words of the House Majority Leader-"_

Terra punched the flat-screen television with one fist.

"Goddamn it!" Dylan's voice echoed from the other room.

He entered the living room where Terra and Carly were and noticed the smashed television with Terra standing over it. His eyes widened and he glared furiously at her. "Are you shitting me, right now?" he shouted. "Do you have ANY idea what that cost me? DO YOU?"

"I can imagine." Terra said, just as coldly. "What fight is made for trivial possessions that makes such short a life."

Dylan wasn't swayed. "Cute. But you're still going to pay for that!"

"Go ahead and make me pay." Terra said calmly.

Dylan merely pointed at her, opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but stormed off with a furious huff. Carly smiled at Terra and stood up. "Don't worry, Terra," she promised her, "We're going to get out of this. The Autobots can't go away forever. Humans will suffer without them."

"Let them suffer."

Carly looked stunned by Terra's blunt response.

"What?" she gasped.

Terra looked at her with a mixture of coldness and pain. "I have seen the truth - the true face of human nature," she said, "It cannot be changed. Human beings are only good for one thing - hurting others. They kill and destroy one another and for what? Power that lasts only as long as their lifespan? Money? Possessions? Greed cannot fill the void in their souls no matter how much they consume."

"Terra, that isn't true - "

"WAKE UP, CARLY!" Terra suddenly bellowed, glaring at her. "You have seen the flaws in your policy! You know what evil humans are capable of! I have watched my very world crumble in front of my eyes, and I am expected to stay silent? No. No more. I will be heard!"

Carly noticed the guard by the door smiling with amusement.

"He called me a dog, Carly..." Terra's voice was softer now, her shoulders hanging, "Though I escaped subjugation, I merely entered another level of it. They may not have intended it, but I simply became another pawn to you too. And I LET it happen. I stayed silent as I was born to do and allowed it to happen. I am just as much at fault as everyone else."

Carly nodded her head. "You're right, Terra." she replied, "We weren't considerate to what you felt. That was wrong. People in desperation do stupid things, I guess."

Terra smiled a little. "I suppose."

"From now on, you're going to be treated differently," Carly promised her, "We will always ask you how you feel, I promise. Even if I have to smack it into Charlotte's head a few times."

Terra turned and faced the remains of the television. "When I was with Ironhide, I forgot things." she said, quietly. A smile touched her lips. "He made all the pain...just go away. When Ironhide would hold me, the world just...disappeared. Nothing else mattered but him."

"That's part of being human." Carly assured her.

Terra looked at her sadly. "Is the pain a part of it too?"

"...Yes."

oOo

_"Optimus?"_

Carly, Terra and Dylan listened to the conversation Sam was making with Optimus over Dylan's phone. They were flying in a helicopter toward Chicago.

_"What your leaders say is true. This was all my fault. I told them whom to trust. I... was so wrong."_ Optimus said.

_"That doesn't make it your fault. It just makes you human for a change."_

Terra briefly reacted to that.

_"Remember this. You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves."_

_"I need to know how you're gonna fight back. I know this is strategy, I know you're... you're coming back with reinforcements, something, I know there's a plan." _Sam grunted softly in pain over the connection. _"Hnh. You can tell me. No other human will ever know."_

_"...There is no plan."_

_"If we just do what they want, how are we gonna live with ourselves?"_

_"You are my friend, Sam. You always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own."_

Terra closed her eyes, barely listening to the remaining conversation before Simmons' voice made her glance down at Dylan's phone with shock.

_"Years from now, they're gonna ask us. Where were you when they took over the planet? We're gonna say, we just stood by and watched."_

6:30 AM

Sam contacted Dylan's phone. _"You wanted an answer. You got one." _he snapped.

Dylan smiled at Terra and Carly before responding. "I always get what I want, Sam. We just needed to be sure."

_"Sure of what?"_

Dylan's eyes narrowed and he spoke venomously. _"That they would go without a fight."_

He hung up the phone and looked out toward the approaching city. "We all work for the Decepticons now."


	8. Overthrown

**Overthrown**

Carly fidgeted with a glass of wine.

She regarded Dylan then with a scowl. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Dylan was pacing near the balcony and turned to her with a cold look. He seemed anxious and occasionally glanced at his phone. "What?"

"I need to pee."

Dylan waited for a brief moment, contemplating just letting her sit there and suffer a little more, but didn't like the possibility of listening to her complain and merely gestured to one of his guards. The man nodded and Carly stood up, glaring at him as she started to walk away.

"I'm a big girl." she snapped.

Dylan watched her go before he took a spot on the couch in front of him. He started to pour a glass of wine for himself before glancing up at the tops of his eyes, noticing Terra standing there, perfectly still. Her goggles were gone, those violet eyes regarding him emptily.

"So...how long have you known them?" he asked.

Terra didn't answer.

Dylan sighed. "I don't have to be the bad guy," he offered, attempting conversation, "This is just a way to survive. You've probably seen us at our worst, I can imagine. So I see why you would like the idea of letting us all burn." He noticed the brief reaction in her gaze - the mild blink and barely parting of her lips - and smiled. "Yeah, I know a lot about you, Project Seven. Megatron did a little digging for me; told me what to expect from you. A thing like you could be put to better use than just doing odd jobs for our US government."

"I do not desire to speak with you." Terra answered, glaring at him.

"You just did." Dylan laughed.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Come on. Show me what you're made of." Dylan encouraged. He looked over to one of his guards, a massive, tall man with thick muscles and a deep, intense scowl. "You! Come here."

The guard approached and regarded Terra with contempt.

"I want you...to hit him." Dylan gestured to the guard.

Terra looked at the guard and the man swallowed somewhat. "No." she said. "I am not a thing for your amusement."

"On the contrary, you are." Dylan argued, smirking at her. "I know that you wouldn't want me to have Sam killed, would you?"

Terra barely reacted, but the rapid blink in her eyes gave her away.

"Oh, I think I see," Dylan smiled, leaning forward. "I get it. Since Sentinel killed your precious Ironhide, you've lost your edge. You're a broken dog. You've let them tame you to the point that you can't even - "

Dylan was cut off when Terra suddenly punched the tall guard in the throat. Dylan watched in shock as the man's eyes rolled up in his head and blood poured from his mouth before collapsing to the floor. He knelt down and felt for a pulse before grinning broadly.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed. "All that power, wasted on the Autobots! You can be - "

He turned and noticed that she was in his face now. So close, he could see the irises in her eyes.

"Don't...test me." she said, lowly.

Carly and the other guard walked in and saw the scene. Her eyes widened.

"What happened?" she exclaimed.

Dylan stood up and took her wrist, forcing her into the couch. He was miffed by Terra's words. "I want you to sit down. Don't move." he ordered. When his phone rang, he brought it to his ear and walked out to the balcony. "No...I'm watching him drive up right now."

oOo

"They said they were here for our resources, to rebuild their planet." Carly said, as they entered an elevator.

The pillar stood between them and Terra regarded it impassively.

"Yes, but really one resource in particular. One unique to our planet." Dylan explained.

Carly blinked once in realization. "Us?"

"You're very smart," Dylan sneered. "You see, they can't rebuild without a slave labor force. How many rocks up there in the universe offer six billion workers?"

Carly stared at him in disbelief when they stepped onto a balcony, two of Dylan's guards pushing the pillar on a set of wheels. "What are you talking about? We can't transport people." she exclaimed.

Dylan looked bored already. "They're not shipping people. They're shipping their planet here."

Carly and Terra looked up, seeing Megatron perched on the side of the building. In the distance, Carly noticed Sentinel approaching. She looked toward Terra, noticing the woman bristling where she stood. Dylan was fascinated with the reaction, but merely chuckled instead.

"Oh. Oh my God...what's Sentinel doing here?" Carly gasped.

"Watch," Dylan ordered. "They're spreading hundreds of pillars around the globe right now. In just a few hours, they're gonna launch them into orbit and bring Cybertron into our atmosphere. The red one there - " He gestured to the pillar behind them. " -controls the rest. He triggers that, it starts the whole thing."

Megatron leered down at them and gestured with one hand. "Be gone, insect operatives. Your work is done." he ordered.

Dylan gave a bow. "Your Excellency..." When he turned and ushered Carly aside, he muttered under his breath. "He's such a dick."

Terra started to go, but Megatron stopped her. "Not you."

She frowned, turning.

"Stay. Let's...catch up." Megatron hissed, grinning.

Terra glanced back at Carly with mild concern, but found herself lingering. Megatron was silent, observing Sentinel making his way toward the highest point of a building across from them. At his command, the pillar drifted toward him and Terra watched him with cold, murderous intent.

"Ahaha..." Megatron chuckled. "Does the taste of the kill still boil in your insect life fluid?"

Terra bristled where she stood. "Sentinel Prime belongs dead."

Megatron merely laughed at that. "As most Autobots." he agreed. "But trust me. He serves a purpose greater than petty revenge."

Terra was silent.

_No, he does not. _

She wandered back into the penthouse and noticed Dylan and Carly arguing. It finished with Dylan warning her that if she didn't do as the Decepticons commanded, she would be dead by their hand and Dylan would sit by and allow it to happen. Terra glared at him.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Dylan Gould," she warned. "I would not be pleased if any harm came to Carly Spencer or Sam Witwicky. If you do anything that may result in this girl's death, I will strike first and kill you in her place. Rest assured, I have been known to be creative in doing so."

Dylan paled somewhat.

"If you kill me, you'll have Decepticons on you like flies on shit!" he told her.

"Your assistance is merely a means to an end," Terra replied, calmly.

Carly shook her head. "Terra, don't do anything crazy! They'll kill you if you try!"

Terra smiled gently at her. "Yes, you're correct. But I'm quite willing to accept that outcome."

Carly's eyes widened.

oOo

Chaos began when Sentinel activated that pillar.

Decepticons rampaged throughout Chicago streets while Dylan, Terra and Carly observed from the penthouse. Carly gave Dylan a dirty look.

"You want this to happen?" she snapped.

"I want to survive. I want forty more years," he snapped back. "You think I asked for this? I inherited a client."

Carly smiled smugly at that. "Yeah, and when Cybertron's here and we're all their slaves, I guess they'll still need a human leader."

"Don't jinx me. You want to survive, you listen to me."

An explosion nearby rocked them off of their feet. The servants screamed as they were thrown as well. Dylan's dogs barked with fright and scattered across the floor. Terra could see Decepticon ships passing through the city, tendrils danging from their hulls. She had never seen such a sight before.

"Get the dogs outta here now! Get them in the back!" Dylan shouted.

Once they were back on their feet, Carly smirked at him. "Ahh. I guess they didn't tell you about this part, did they?" she sneered.

Dylan glared at her. "You think I'm at every meeting?" he snapped. he began to pace back and forth and Terra watched him emptily as he did. "Look, I'm safe. They said I was safe."

_...For now. _Terra thought.

oOo

She hadn't slept. Truth be told, Dylan hadn't either, but he found it a little unnerving that Terra had been staring at him the entire time, as if she was waiting for him to let his guard down. Yeah, he knew she wanted to kill him. That was evident based on how she stared at him with those violet eyes reflecting a coldness that chilled his bones. History told him she was patient and waited to make a kill for days on end. They'd only been waiting for a few and he was sure she'd wait for much longer before finding the chance.

Well, he would just have to make sure she never got that chance.

"Hah! I'm just so sick of this!" Dylan snapped, moving to the fridge to retrieve an apple. "I'm just sick of waiting."

Terra chuckled with contempt.

Suddenly, Sam appeared from behind the counter top, armed with a handgun. Terra's eyes widened in disbelief and needless to say, Dylan was shocked. But he calmly ate his apple and regarded Sam with amusement.

"Where is she? Where is she?!" he bellowed.

Dylan smiled a little. "You've got some balls."

Carly was just stepping into the kitchen when Laserbeak transformed from a television screen. He screeched and dove at Sam. Terra moved, but several guards tried to interfere. It became chaos as gunshots went off and the last thing she saw was Sam going right over the edge of the balcony.

"No, Sam!" Carly screamed. "No!"

Terra had just taken out several of the guards and stared at the spot Sam used to occupy, horror on her face.

Just then, the sound of a powerful engine filled the air. Everyone watched as Sam appeared again, standing on a Decepticon ship. He beckoned with two hands.

"CARLY!" he cried. "Terra!"

Carly and Terra ran for the ship. Terra grabbed her arm and they vaulted over the balcony, landing hard on the ship. Laserbeak dove after them with a furious screech and Terra seized him by the neck, her fingers sliced up in the process. She smirked down at the bird.

"Time to die." she said.

Laserbeak squirmed and thrashed, screeching as Terra pressed her thumbs in his optic sockets, tearing the wires before she ripped his head off in one swift pull. Dylan ducked as Terra flung Laserbeak's head in his direction. He watched as she regarded him with a promise.

"Run, Dylan." she mouthed. "I will find you."


	9. Desperation

**Desperation**

"Autobots! They're alive! They're here! They're alive!"

Terra could hear Dylan's voice echoing through the city as they stepped down from the ship. Bumblebee's landing had been particularly rough at best, but she was no longer focused on anything else but getting Carly and Sam to safety. Oh. There was also the matter of killing Dylan.

"Sam!"

They turned and Epps and several other soldiers rushed up. Epps smiled when he saw Terra.

"Long time, no see." he said.

She smiled a little. "Epps."

Sam gestured to something at the side while Terra moved to the ship, leaning against it a little. Carly caught this and frowned, barely listening to Sam talking with the others. She placed a hand on Terra's shoulder and the woman tensed a little before looking at her. Now that Carly got a good look, Terra seemed to look weaker than before.

"Terra, are you okay?" she asked.

Terra let out a weak sigh and Carly noticed she was holding her abdomen now. She moved Terra's hand and noticed a clean hole had pierced through her jacket. She pulled it open and saw that it went clean through her body. Her eyes widened and she turned Terra's shoulder gently, noticing that the back of her jacket was soaked in blood.

"Terra..." she gasped. "Oh my God."

Terra winced and swallowed thickly before smiling. "It went through. I'll be fine."

"Terra, you're going to bleed to death if we don't - " She cut herself off and noticed the calm smile on Terra's face. " - But that's what you wanted all along, isn't it?"

Terra sighed. "We have more important things to deal with now, Carly." She paused and looked at her. "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes."

"If such a being exists...how do you think He will punish me?" Terra asked, staring out into the ruined city.

Carly looked stunned. She felt tears threatening to burst. "God doesn't punish people, Terra. God forgives."

Terra closed her eyes. "After what I have done, I know that I don't deserve such benedictions," she said, sadly. "But all I can do is hope for it."

"That wasn't your fault. They made you do it."

"I still did it regardless."

Carly didn't know what to say.

"We need to get working on saving this city," Terra continued, wincing a little. "Please, do not say anything about my present condition. Especially to Sam."

Carly nodded her head sadly.

Sam was speaking into a military UAV, informing Mearing of the plan and Carly joined in.

"Please listen. Sentinel Prime is here and he has the pillars to his Space Bridge!" she said, into the small camera. "They're on top of a building on Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now, the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola."

Sam nodded in agreement. "You've got to destroy the pillar. You have to shoot down the pillar or they're going to transport Cybertron here, do you understand? Do you understand?"

Once that was taken care of, Sam stood up and pointed toward the pillar that would activate them all. "Hey, think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?" he asked.

Epps squinted and made a frustrated sound. "We're eight blocks away. We got to get closer to take a shot."

Hooch pointed at a building nearby. "Not closer. Higher." he told them. "We need a clear line of sight."

"And it's across the river," Epps pointed out. "Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up."

Mongo reached into a case and pulled out an RPG round. "We only got one shot."

"One shot's all we need." Sam assured them.

oOo

The Autobots and humans made their way through Chicago toward the location when the ground started shaking. Without her goggles, Terra couldn't determine the precise source, but she had a feeling that she knew what was coming - the Decepticon Shockwave and his pet.

Sure enough, the serpentine, metal form of the Driller burst forth from the ground, sending everyone scattering into a building. They watched as Shockwave stepped out of the cockpit mounted on the creature and readied his cannon. So far, it looked as though he didn't see or care for where they went.

"That is one scary-ass Decepticon!" Epps cried, in a hushed voice.

Optimus held his cannon close. "They got my trailer. I need that flight tech." he growled. He turned to the others. "Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once. Wreckers, we need a diversion."

Roadbuster nodded. "Let's get some!"

"Listen, we're gonna circle around to that glass building," Epps told them all, "And we'll get high enough to make the rocket shot while you guys draw his fire. Let's move!"

Que offered his urban combat prototypes to them while Terra took a moment to sit down. She stayed out of sight while she gathered some wrappings from her jacket and began to bind her waist. Carly noticed her disappear behind a pillar and moved around the corner.

"Terra, do you need help?" she asked.

"I have a epinephrine auto-injector in my jacket." Terra told her. "Go ahead and take it out."

"A what?"

"A syringe of adrenaline..."

Carly looked surprised, but did as she said and removed the syringe. She pulled the plastic cap off and offered it to Terra. "I kept these things with me in case a soldier or two needed them." she explained. "I never thought I would be the one who needed them instead. Hah...I was so arrogant, wasn't I?"

Carly made a face at that.

Terra stabbed the syringe into her neck and injected the fluid. Her eyes suddenly widened and she let out a small gasp.

"Oh...that worked." she gasped.

She quickly made her way back to the others and they all started rushing out into the city. Brains and Wheelie were tagging with Shockwave making his way closer. Terra glanced back at them and quickly rushed over, taking the small robots into her arms before she set them in an alleyway, out of sight from the giant Decepticon.

"Stay here." she said, quickly.

"Wait, what?" Wheelie cried.

She rushed off to follow the others before they could protest.

oOo

Sam led the soldiers through the building and high enough so that they were level with Sentinel Prime's pillar.

"Come on, we're high enough!" Sam cried.

Eddie panted heavily, exhausted. "This is a mother getting up here!"

"Come now, Eddie." Terra urged, pushing him. "You can do it."

Epps grabbed Eddie by his bullet proof vest, tugging him toward the location he needed to be. "Get your fat ass over here!"

Decepticon ships were passing the building and it was only a matter of time before they discovered what the humans and Autobots were planning. It took only a few minutes of setting up the rocket before the entire building began to shake violently beneath their feet. They held out their arms for balance and looked around at the sound of gunfire.

"What the hell?" Sam cried.

"The building! They're shooting at the building!" Hooch shouted, peering out of a window.

Eddie leaned on the rocket launcher. "This is not a good idea."

Sam looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"This is not a good idea!" Eddie grunted. "This building is unstable."

Sam shook his head. "Listen, stop for a second. If we don't do what we came to do, it doesn't matter, we all die, right?" he told him. He pointed out to the domed building where Sentinel was standing with the pillar. "That's your target. Come on, man! Let's do this!"

Eddie aimed the rocket launcher with a groan. "I don't even care if the building collapses. I'm having a heart attack anyway."

Terra looked up at the sight of a Decepticon ship approaching. "All of you, hide!" she commanded.

They saw the ship and took cover behind several support pillars, just as a Decepticon protoform jumped through the building. It snarled and paced around the room, seeking them out. Carly nearly uttered a sound, but Sam clasped a hand over her mouth. Terra looked toward them from her hiding spot and gestured with a flick of her head. They didn't seem to understand and she pushed a rolling chair out, letting it slide backwards from the slowly tilting building. It seemed to distract the Decepticon for a moment as it watched the chair go.

"Go, go." Epps hissed.

They started running and the Decepticon let out a fierce shout in Cybertronian before shooting at them. Epps and the soldiers offered cover fire while they scattered toward the windows.

"Shoot the glass! Jump out the window!" Epps shouted.

No one had time to even consider how insane the idea was and just took shots at the glass, jumping right from the window. They slid down the collapsing building, struggling to gain some form of traction. One of the soldiers tumbled further from the building, plummeting to his death below.

"Sam, I can't stop!" Carly screamed.

Terra struggled to grab at the windows, but her hands slid uselessly against the glass.

"Shoot the glass!" Epps screamed.

Every soldier took shots at the glass, shattering windows and falling through them. Once they were back inside the building, they continued to fall, hitting pillars and various furniture; they were stumbling toward the opening that the Decepticons had created with their guns. Carly nearly fell through, but Stone grabbed her arm before she did.

Terra winced and barely made out the sound of metal grinding against metal. She looked out and spotted the Driller leveling its massive jaws with the building.

"All of you, move now!" she shouted.

"The hell was that?" Eddie cried.

Terra helped him onto a fire escape. "Shockwave and his pet."

"It's even got an uglier Decepticon?" Epps yelled. "We have to evac!"

Below them, Shockwave uttered the command and the Driller dove forward, tearing through the building while they struggled to get out. It was most fortunate, Terra observed, that Optimus arrived, wearing his flight tech as he took shots through the Driller's body.

"I'm coming for you!" Optimus shouted.

Terra watched the sight of Optimus surging through the Driller, but Sam's horrified voice turned her attention to the sky, where Cybertron was already starting to appear.

"It's starting!"


	10. Rest

**Rest**

Terra felt herself growing weaker as they made their way toward the pillar. Ships were dropping from the sky - no doubt the doing of the Autobots - and chaos had ensued after Shockwave's defeat. She didn't even know when she had been separated from Sam among the mass insanity of battle. Her ears were ringing and the pain in her abdomen had grown so intense, she nearly threw up. Terra had never felt more weak in her life.

And never more human.

"Hurry! They're triggering the pillars!" Roadbuster shouted, snapping her out of her weak haze.

"Terra, come on!" Sam shouted, taking her arm. "We need to get to that pillar!"

Terra blinked and stared at him weakly. "Pillar?"

"Yes! Optimus shot it down, but it won't stay that way for long!" Sam insisted. "We need to go..." He trailed off and noticed her condition. "Terra? Terra, what's wrong?"

She grimaced and smiled weakly. "Nothing. I...just need to rest for a moment."

"We can't rest, we need to move now while we have the chance!"

"I'm...trying Sam."

Sam looked down, noticing her limp and watched her hand slowly move to her abdomen. Before he could put two-and-two together, Terra was already forcing herself forward. She could see Sentinel in the distance battling with Optimus while several soldiers attempted to offer cover.

"Sam! Go to the pillar!" she ordered. "I'll be certain Carly is safe."

Sam nodded his head. He quickly rushed off while Terra made her way to Carly, who was hiding behind an overturned car. Carly didn't have a chance to protest before Terra rushed her to Epps, who had taken cover in an alleyway with the others. She looked at him gravely.

"Take care of her," she ordered. "I must be certain Sam is safe."

Carly shook her head. "Terra, you're bleeding to death!" she whispered fiercely. "Please...don't do this!"

"I must." Terra told her.

She rushed through the battlefield, searching for Sam. Losing track of him became a problem among the chaos of bullets, dying soldiers and Cybertronians moving about. She could hear their screams, the shouts and the sounds of gunfire. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils, the sights and sounds of death all around her became lost in her determination to save this world.

But the revenge she craved...

Terra knew she would die. She could feel it in her bones.

But she would not let that happen until Dylan Gould perished at her hand.

Sentinel Prime had murdered Ironhide, but it was Dylan Gould who had allowed it to happen to begin with. He had been the one who led Sentinel to them. That foolish boy would pay with his life and Terra would be certain that she was the one to do just that.

When she found Sam, he was being held at gunpoint by Dylan.

"There's only one future for me!" Dylan shouted down at him.

Terra scowled.

"DYLAN!" she bellowed across the street.

Dylan turned, noticing her standing there now. His eyes widened somewhat and he pointed the gun at her.

"You chose sides?" he spat. "You chose wrong."

Terra started to advance and Dylan pulled the trigger. A bullet ripped through her arm and Sam cried out. Terra stared down at the now bleeding gash in her arm before looking up at Dylan, determination in her gaze. The pillar was still active behind him, humming with energy...

"Terra, stop!" Sam shouted, "Just go!"

Terra continued forward, without giving Sam's words any thought.

Dylan was frantic and squeezed another round. This one shot Terra in the leg, ripping through her thigh. She winced and leaned forward a bit, but continued going, limping only slightly in her gait. Horror touched Dylan's face and he squeezed round after round into her, far too fearful to aim for her head.

"DIE!" he screamed, "You fucking freak! DIE!"

A bullet pierced through her abdomen again and another through her chest, but Terra finally stopped when Dylan's weapon had run out of ammunition. He looked at her in disbelief and horror, unable to fathom what he was seeing; she was bleeding, wounded beyond imagination and still standing.

"Why won't you die?" he exclaimed.

Terra stopped and was in his face now, smiling weakly. Blood began to gush from the corner of her mouth. "No matter how many bullets you put into my body, I will see to it you die first." she whispered.

Dylan let out a muffle cry when she grabbed his throat with two hands, lifting him into the air. He gagged and kicked his legs, gripping her arms uselessly.

"You want your precious pillar?" Terra hissed. "Then TAKE IT!"

She shoved his body into the pillar and he screamed, thrashing violently as the electricity sparked wildly through his body. It did nothing for Terra - who could withstand intense levels of electricity - as she watched his flesh bubble gruesomely and crack with cold, emotionless eyes. Sam winced and shielded his eyes when sparks danced through the air.

Once the energy departed the pillar and it fell to the ground, Terra released Dylan's charred body before smiling back at Sam.

He stared upwards and noticed Cybertron disappearing through a vortex, ripped apart in the process. The Decepticon ships were sent skyward as well and ripped through the portal. Terra observed the sight with a weakening smile. Her knees began to buckle and blood gushed from her wounds.

"Ironhide..." she whispered.

Sam watched as she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

oOo

Terra blinked slowly, staring up at those who circled her. She could feel herself being held in someone's arms and thought she saw Ironhide, but it was Sam and Carly, helping by resting her head on her jacket. She blinked slowly, feeling that every movement her body made required so much strength.

"Did we...win?" she asked.

Epps nodded his head. "We did. You fought hard, girl." he said, his eyes filled with sadness.

Terra smiled and let out a soft sigh. "Then my job is done..."

Carly shook her head slowly, feeling tears forming. "Are you afraid?" she asked, her voice breaking a little.

Terra smiled up at her, shaking her head. "No, no. I'm full of joy." she told her - And she truly did sound as though she was. "Finally...after all these years. I can be free. I can finally rest." She looked up at them all, even seeing Autobots watching her with sympathy. "Humans weeping for me... Friends with me in the end. I thought I had seen it all yet...here I am, surprised."

"But the pain?" Carly started crying a little as she asked this.

"It's...not so bad, really." Terra assured her, those eyes fluttering. "It doesn't even hurt...anymore."

"I-I'm afraid for you." Carly wept.

"Don't be." Terra weakly reached out with two hands and took Carly and Sam's hand, placing them together. Her blood didn't do a thing to disgust them and they merely looked at each other. "I was a means to an end...but you two...take care of each other. Be happy...in whatever time...you have left in this world."

Carly smiled sorrowfully. "We will."

Terra's eyes were slowly closing. "Thank you...all of you...for everything."

Her hold on their hands slipped and they looked over, watching as her eyes closed and the final sigh left her lips.

"Terra..." Carly covered her face with two hands and embraced Sam.

oOo

_In the end, we should always expect death to come for us. _

_No matter how you were born or what was used to make you._

_Death comes eventually to us all._

Terra was standing in a flowing field of golden wheat. She wandered through it, letting her hands lightly brush the tops of each single stalk. She stared ahead of her and could see Ironhide standing among the fields. He looked pristine and brand new, as if he had just been born. A smile lit her lips and she approached, allowing him to reach down and pick her up in both hands.

"Terra...you're here." he said, tenderly.

She smiled. "If this is to be my punishment, then I will gladly have this for eternity."

"So will I."

O

_Author's Note - _I can't help but feel I rushed this. I think I did.


End file.
